Draconian War
The Draconian War began in 2546 when the IDS Khazara opened fire on a Terran Federation exploration fleet led by the TFS Franklin. The fleet retreated back to the nearest bordering colony Freedom's Progress, which was quickly overrun by Draconian forces. History The Battles of the Caliban Abyss and Freedom's Progress The war was provoked by the Draconian imperial cruiser IDS Khazara encountered a small fleet of Terran Federation exploration ships led by the TFS Franklin, captained by Michael Jankowski. Upon seeing the faces of the Humans, they recognized them as demons from their most sacred prophecies and opened fire on the ships. Most of the ships were destroyed, though the TFS Franklin managed to escape and report the incident to the nearest Terran Federation colony, Freedom's Progress. Immediately following transmission to the Terran Federation government, the Khazara attacked Freedom's Progress and occupied the colony. Following the battle, the Emperor of the Draconian Empire announced that it will continue to occupy Freedom's Progress and other Terran Federation Colonies. Year One Following the initial invasion of Freedom's Progress, the Draconian Empire continued to invade several of the Terran Federations Outer Colonies. These included New Canton, Ferris Fields, Uqbar, Charybdis IX, Bliss, and Biko. By mid-2546, the Draconian Empire had invaded several border colonies and taken some of the inhabitants. However, at the concurrent battles at Atlas, Sargasso, Verent, Anhur, Onderon, Mandalore and Asteria, the Draconian forces suddenly found themselves beaten back to their own conquered colonies with a border stalemate in place. Into the next year, the two governments would find themselves in a stalemate with each other. Year Two While still in a stalemate, the Terran Federation government had begun to make negotiations for alliance with the Mawasi Empire and Nihydron Star Republic. On March 4th, 2547, the three governments signed a defense pact which finalized the alliance between the two powers. In order to find a way around the stalemate zone, the Draconian Empire attempted to invade several colonies of the Zedti Republic, which only led to the Zedti entering the war on the side of the Alliance. The first demonstration of the alliance was a three way invasion of the conquered planet of New Constantinople, in which the Draconian forces were severely routed. During the summer of 2547, the three government launched a massive invasion of Draconian occupied space known as Operation: Reclaim, which the Terran Federation was able to reclaim many of its lost colonies. In November of 2547, the Alliance launched an invasion of Draconian controlled space with the invasion of several colonies. They succeeded in taking five colonies located in the outer reaches of Draconian space. Year Three Following the Outer Sieges, the Terran Federation Army launched an invasion of the heavily fortified Draconian colony of Sarrish. Though the Terran Federation succeeded in taking the colony, it was at a great cost, as many soldiers died, including the General Agen Kolar. Following Sarrish, the Draconian High Council ordered ships in a defensive position along the border. After a five month stalemate, the Terran Federation and Mawasi Empire, they noticed at least half a dozen colonies along the northern Draconian border were feeling discontent about the Draconian Empire's iron fist and desired independence. Using this to their advantage, the Alliance began arming and training the insurgents in exchange for passage through their territory. In the summer of 2548, several colonies succeeded in their struggles, including Morbis and Nefua. With passage possible, warships and supply ships were able to break through the blockade and attack at least two colonies, including Davo and Ragesh III. Several months later, the Danteri Confederacy voted to enter the war on the side of the Terran Federation. This led to the battles of Veytahn and Von Prime, two major Terran Federation-Danteri battles which ended in victory for the alliance. Suddenly, the troops found themselves pushed back by many Gorum clone soldiers and ships. On October 14th, 2548, the Terran Federation commissioned a group of young soldiers known as Black Watch to infiltrate several heavily armed colonies and destroy vital constructs to build moral. These missions included Tolonius VII, Hilak VII and Gorash VII. With these vital blows, the Draconian Imperial Navy had begun to crumble, leading to a full invasion of Draconian space. Year Four During this final year, the Terran Federation and its allies invaded Draconian space, leading to several of the most strategic battles in the war. These battles included Crive, Lupis, Musca, Beta Draconia I and Immolan V. In August of 2549, the Terran Federation, Mawasi Empire and Nihydron Star Republic sent small platoons and squads into the Draconian home system in order to begin an invasion of Draconia. Landing on the moon of Draconia IV, the forces found themselves facing greater numbers than their intelligence officers suspected. Initially defeated, the squads were soon united under Commander Nathaniel Taylor, who stated that "our alliance shall not be defeated." Together, this group, known as the Defiant Few, stormed the facilities on Draconia IV which controlled their global defense systems and the fleets of the three governments moved in. From late August to mid-October, the Alliance militarizes and the Draconian Empire forces fought some of the deadliest battles in order to decide the fate of the war. On October 24th, 2549, the Terran Federations 290th Division surrounded the city of Kala'uun and Emperor Ro'tin surrendered, ending the Draconian War. Aftermath During the November of 2549, the respective governments met on the Terran Federation colony of Harvest to discuss terms for a treaty. On December 14th, 2549, the Treaty of Harvest was signed. Category:Wars *